The present invention relates to a network that tracks international shipments. In particular, it relates to automatic linking of supporting documents to electronic reports of shipment movements, including cross-border movements, and automatic detection when a shipment movement has reached a threshold condition, which may be reported to an interested party, such as a bank. Particular embodiments and aspects are described in the claims, specification and drawings.
Banks are among the last actors remaining to be integrated into customers' electronic reporting systems and particularly into international trade shipment movement tracking systems. Opportunities for foreign trade financing may entice the banks to become more integrated with systems used by customers.
Prior related applications have described systems that support letter of credit and documentary credit facilities. As banks have gradually accepted the other facilities, an opportunity has arisen to more fully integrate them into the international trade system, using appropriate interfaces and secure computer systems. Better, more easily arranged and managed tracking of international shipment movement and readiness of particular shipments in transit for trade financing may result.